Sappy
by Yui2
Summary: Daisuke catches Takeru cheating on him with Miyako. . .And Daisuke finds comfort in Taichi soon after the break up. One-sided Daikeru, Miyakeru and Taisuke. Yaoi.


**Author's Note**: Ugh. . .I hate disclamers. But no, I do not own Digimon whatsoever. . .Or the characters. Now if I did own Digimon I would make the show a lot better than it already is, or I'd try. And there would be no Digimon Tamers or whatever it's called. Sorry if you like Tamers, I just hate it. Anyways, this fic is really corny. . .It's very sappy and is full of pure fluff :) But I _think_ it turned out okay ^^; But I don't know. Oh, and I have nothing against Yolei, this is in Daisuke's POV. Please R&R. Thanx.   
WARNING: This contains one-sided Daisuke (Daisuke/Takeru), Miyakeru (Miyako/Takeru) and Taisuke (Taichi/Daisuke). There's a lot of yaoi in this. In real life I would so not support yaoi at all whatsoever but hey, this is just a cartoon.   
  


My heart is shattered. My sight is blurred and I can't think straight. The scene played over and over again in my mind. My stomach is in a tight knot and I am in terrible pain both physically and mentally. 

I am weeping. Tears spill down my cheeks and I have no one to whipe them away. I thought he would always be there for me, but he's not. It's all over. My heart will have a scar on it forever until the day I die. How could he have done this to me? It's all over. . . 

The scene repeated itself over, causing me to shiver in agony. I walked into his ampartment building then walked up the stairs, knowing I could get a little exercise then rather taking the elevator. Besides, I didn't like the elevator. It made groaning noises and shook which freaked me out. 

Then when I got on level three I walked down to his apartment door. I knocked. No one answered. I rang the doorbell. No one answered. So, curious, I grasped the metal knob in my hand and was suprised that it was unlocked. I walked inside and there he was. . .My love with somebody else. 

My T.K. was on top of a girl. . .A violent haired girl with glasses. She wasn't very pretty, I can tell you, but she was tall and slender and had to be at least as tall as my beloved T.K. I loved to call him T.K. instead of Takeru. He would always smile when I said it. . . 

I reconized the girl to be Miyako, the loud-mouth girl who went to my school. She was actually smiling as my T.K. was on top of her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his tongue was down her throat. 

As I saw this I was so shocked the beautiful red roses I had in my hand that I had bought for my T.K. fell out of my gloved hand. I could feel my eyes widen and fill up with tears automatically and my jaw dropped in shock. The tears stung so bad and I couldn't help but feel so hurt and I started to just break down in front of my lover with somebody else. 

"Dais-?" My T.K. pulled away from the girl who looked up at me too. 

"Daisuke-" Takeru looked like he was shocked more than anything else. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to-" 

"What I want to know," I barely managed to say through my tears, "Is why you had your tongue down Miyako's throat!" I was too busy trying to say what I had to say through crying to really be angry at my T.K. 

"T.K." I whimpered. "Why. . .?" 

Before he could say anything else I ran out of the apartment and out of the building itself, out into the streets and a car almost hit me. In a way I really wish that that car had hit me so I could have ended it all. 

So now I am here, at my house and all alone. My T.K. has betrayed me and our relationship is destroyed. I'm wondering what he's doing with that disgusting, toothpick body, loud-mouth, purple haired dog. 

I have no one here for me now. But suddenly I feel the need to call Taichi, the one I've always looked up to and has given me advice. At a time there were rumors that he was gay and he wanted to go out with me, but that was a year ago. I have to push that aside now. 

I'm calling Taichi. The phone rings on the other line and I keep sobbing, and I feel so grateful that Taichi is the one who picks up the phone. I can't say anything when he answers the phone, all I can do is cry helplessly. 

"Dais? Is that you?" I hear him say. 

I swallow down my sobs and I manage to say something. "Taichi. Please, come over right now. . ." 

Before he says anything else Taichi hung up. I wait for less than five minutes, although it seems like forever-lasting. Finally the doorbell rings and I race to the door, grateful but burst out in another fit of tears. 

Taichi holds me in his arms, and he's soaked from head to toe. It was pouring rain outside and he ran all the way here just for me. But I am as weak as a wet paper and I bury my head in his chest and keep on crying. It's embarressing, but so relieving. . . 

I feel him kiss me on the cheek. My eyes widen with suprise, but it also suprisingly doesn't bother me. It was sort of warm and relaxing. . .I actually liked it. 

"What happened?" He asks me. I look up into his warm chocolate eyes and it's like he really cares for me. Maybe things aren't as bad as they could have been. . .But pain still washes over me. I pour out all the whole story and I don't stop. At the end of the story I feel exhausted and Taichi still has me in his comforting arms, and he carries me over to an over-stuffed couch and puts me there. 

"I'm sorry." Taichi still keeps his gaze on me. I feel my heart melt. I never felt this way with Takeru. I always felt nervous and shy. I felt so uncomfortable with him, but when Taichi slides his hand into mine I feel very comfortable. 

He still stares at me and he leans into my body until our noses almost touch. Before I know it my body tells me to close my eyes and I obey. I feel his lips brush against mine gently at first and the next time they start to crush into mine and I kiss him back. I'm kissing him, and it feels so right. It's hard to imagine that I would be in this position, I'm thinking as his tongue comes into my mouth and it tries to rub against mine and I make mine meet his and we slide off the couch in a deep french kiss. 

Finally we pull away from the everlasting kiss because of lack of air. I feel light-headed but happy. I feel warm all over suddenly, and my heart starts to beat really fast. Taichi leans into me for another kiss and we kiss again and again until I'm completely breathless and the pain has washed all away. 

Now the sadness I experienced from seeing Takeru with Miyako is only a distant wisp of memory completely. I don't even mind it when I see them walking together down the school halls hand-in-hand. But Miyako will be in my position one day when she finds out that Takeru was bi all along. He'll probably cheat on her someday and I will feel no sympathy for her. 

I don't even mind when people snicker at Taichi and I when we are together in public. I love him and that's all that matters. . . 


End file.
